


皮肤饥渴症

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 707MC背后注意





	皮肤饥渴症

　　  
　　崔世颖先生又在撒娇了。

　　他只要坐在那儿，抬头看看你，就能马上撇起嘴巴湿了眼睛，一副失落狗狗求抚摸的模样。

　　这个时候，你必须心智坚定，目无旁骛地着眼于手头的活，可不能着了他的道儿—一旦四目相对，他的睫毛眨一眨，能把你的心戳出个窟窿来。

　　防不胜防。

　　“老婆。”

　　“老婆婆～”

　　“喂那边那位大妈～～”

　　你立刻撂下手中的锅铲恶狠狠地瞪起眼睛。

　　“崔世颖你皮痒了吗？”

　　对方无辜地挠挠头：“我只是想抱你一下。”

　　（2）

　　皮肤饥渴症患者，是一群沉迷与他人肌肤相亲行为的人。这个词总让你觉得有点黏糊糊的。

　　比如蜗牛，比如质地不清爽的身体乳，比如今天第18次求抱抱的崔世颖。

　　18次欸！18次！每次都要抱来抱去，什么都做不了，来来回回耽误了自己十几分钟，更何况现在还在做饭怎么说都不可以关掉火去抱抱他吧？这次说什么都不可以纵容他了！

　　你意志坚定头脑清醒，挥起铲子就要继续炒蛋。这时候，却听到沙发上传来窸窸窣窣的声响。

　　崔世颖肯定在搞鬼，你不会回头。

　　声响变大，逐步认清那是他穿鞋的声音，他的脚步声逐渐靠近，你要忍住不要回头。

　　然后被他抱了个满怀。

　　他像过了瘾一样把你扣在怀里，低头在脖子处蹭了蹭，模样很乖，却是要让他的气味窜到你身上，好像在做某种色眯眯的标记。

　　“你怎么都不来抱我？”声音闷闷的。

　　你加了把盐，细碎的颗粒转眼间就融化在金灿灿的鸡蛋上。

　　“世颖，我在炒菜呀，腾不出手去抱抱你了。”而且这是第十九次了！十九次！

　　他似乎早就预料到了你的回答，轻声一笑，温热的气息喷洒在你的颈弯。

　　“我知道，所以我来抱抱你啦。”

　　（3）

　　他的胸口很暖，扒在你肩上看你炒菜的时候，很像一只乖乖等着主人喂饭的大狗。

　　你在想，从什么时候开始，这位功夫了得浑身肌肉的特工/黑客开始变得这么黏糊糊的？

　　貌似是你们结婚那一天。

　　准确地说，是新婚当晚。那天晚上你们和所有的新婚夫妻一样在愉悦洞房，但气氛心情都俱佳的情况下，你们的状态十分好，在很久以前就做过的前提下高潮迭起湿得不成样子。

　　作为始作俑者，他感到异常的满足。

　　于是虽然开了荤但一直没有纵欲的崔世颖先生，在结婚后利用这个很好的理由，光明正大的这样“揩油”。偏偏又长得好看眼神又戳心戳肺，他冲你委屈地垂垂嘴就能让你心软得堪比化了冰的山泉水。

　　你忍不住问道：“世颖，我觉得你好像有些皮肤饥渴症。”

　　“嗯？你这么觉得吗？”

　　“有点。”

　　他不可置否地从鼻子里哼出了短促的声音、脑袋还是挂在你肩头，毛茸茸的头发堆在你的脖颈，又软又痒。

　　“那，可能是你太可爱了，浑身散发着魅力让我欲罢不能。”

　　“哦。”

　　“哇好冷淡！707的心碎成一片一片的玻璃了……”

　　这种娇俏的口气和诡异的比喻让你浑身的鸡皮疙瘩紧急集合，你扭过头佯怒抛眼刀，却突然视线一暗，柔软的嘴唇被人趁机堵了个严实。

　　“你破绽太多了，MC。”一吻过后，他伏在你肩头笑的像个藏着糖果的小孩儿，金色的瞳孔宛如一碗澄澈的蜂蜜，整个人都甜的直冒傻傻的粉色泡泡。

　　崔世颖先生，你啊。

　　总是仗着我喜欢你做一些孩子气的事，可是那个真正的少年崔世颖，却又冰冷深沉的不可思议。

　　到底哪一个才是你？我现在也搞不懂了。

　　（4）

　　偷亲了你一口的707如愿以偿地去工作了。你得以顺顺利利地做好菜，把桌子收拾好，拿出碗筷来装盘。

　　他是个聒噪的人、和他一起生活这么久，唯一不缺的就是各式各样的大小噪音：早晨起来是他打个不停的哈欠，工作时是咔擦咔擦的啃薯片，下午是“看到代码我就想买到你的胸里窒息而亡你有这种感觉吗Mc？”，晚上是他老套无聊的睡前故事和耳畔呢喃的情话。

　　你的生活是一碗水，他是侵入你的那滴血，渐渐的你把他包裹在自己的身体里，让他和自己融为一体，不分彼此。

　　“饭好了！”

　　“好的，稍等哦，我把程序处理好还差一点点。”

　　你托着脸，投向声源的目光柔和的不可思议。

　　“崔世颖！”

　　“快快快结束了亲爱的等我五秒钟！五、四、三……”

　　喊到一的时候他果然处理好了工作，吱吱呀呀地推开椅子，脚步声朝你这边传来。

　　崔世颖不是皮肤饥渴症患者。

　　他只是太喜欢太喜欢你，把你捧在手心的喜欢，把你抱在怀里的喜欢，把你放在春天最娇嫩的花瓣上给你带上花蕊帽子的喜欢。

　　让少年的崔世颖无法理解的喜欢。

　　（5）

　　到了晚上，你早早洗完澡躺床上敷面膜。

　　那天美妆店搞活动的时候你顺便和济希拼了单，两个人一人买了三个月的份，提着购物袋满载而归。

　　崔世颖也暗搓搓地贴了一张，等你放下手机的时候，那张黑乎乎的脸突然出现在你眼前，吓得你一声尖叫穿破夜色，差点儿震掉屋顶的猫。

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这都能被吓到！”

　　你气呼呼地拧他的脸，却沾了一手滑腻的精华液，揪着他的睡衣就往他领子上抹。

　　崔世颖躺在床上，乖乖地任你揪着领子，好整以暇地说：“今天这么主动？”

　　“……”

　　你从牙缝里挤出声音：“崔世颖——！你接下来这三天，都不准碰我！”

　　这下子崔世颖才意识到问题的严重性，你真的被惹毛了，他一副吃瘪的模样怂着肩，伸出小拇指勾了勾你的。

　　你去拿手机，不动声色地躲开。

　　“呜呜呜MC……”他小声委屈地在你耳边呢喃：“我把面膜摘了，再也不吓你了好不好？你不要不理我，转过身来……”

　　你立刻怒火从烧：“你敢浪费我的面膜！”

　　剩下的话被他堵到了肚子里，用那柔软的带着一丝薄荷味儿的唇，伴着窗外吹进来的几缕柔和的夜风。

　　他不紧不慢地把你的身子抱在怀中，低头深情而执着地亲吻着你的嘴唇，像是耐心地等待一朵花开，像是虔诚地在教堂里吟诵。

　　你的身子被熨得滚烫，不禁露出一声娇弱的喘息，在他的臂膀里像是无处可飞的金丝雀。他侧了侧脸，双唇换了个方向，顺利打开你的牙关，逐步入侵理智的领地。

　　很快。

　　你就要缴械投降了。

　　（6）

　　投降来得很快。

　　他抱着你的身体亲吻你的脖颈的时候，你已经原谅他了。

　　崔世颖的身子像个燃烧的小火炉，比长年手冷脚冷的你暖和不少，再加上之前当特工时做的特训，他脱下衣服的时候更有一种肉体的张力和男性的力量之美。

　　你的腿缠在他精壮的腰上，感受到那个坚硬的东西在你体内一次次撞击，浑身像是放在烈火炙烤，半点反抗的力气也无。

　　“要快些吗？”

　　你被顶得只知道点头，眼神绵软地看着他汗津津的脸，说不出完整的话来。他的心窝嗖地燃起一簇邪火，坏心眼儿地附在耳边，咬着你的耳朵说道：“不说话？那我就慢点？”

　　说罢，便真的抬起你的腿动作缓慢地顶，一点一点地抽出来又轻缓地送进去，体内的润滑液发出沉闷黏腻的水声。

　　这般慢吞吞地来了好几下，本快高潮的你像是百爪挠心，那人却偏偏吊着你的性子不疾不徐地抽送着，气得你用指甲使劲儿抓了抓他的背，刺激的他皱起眉，往你体内深处撞了撞，这才让你展眉仰头，舒出一口气来。

　　“快点，快点，嗯就这样……”

　　他终于听到了你的心声，满意地笑弯了眉眼，像是坏心眼儿的小孩子如愿买到了想要的玩具。

　　“亲爱的，抱紧我。”

　　他喊住你的耳垂，在你的耳边发出最温柔的呢喃。

　　（7）

　　第二天醒来已经临近中午，没吃早饭的肚子咕噜噜地发出抗议。你困乏地动了动身子，却感觉到手脚的束缚，像是被人困在了怀里。

　　他又在粘着你了。

　　六月，窗外响起燥热的鸟鸣，拂过窗台的微风都在这沉闷的天气中迟缓了些许。

　　“崔世颖，松开我……好热。”

　　他听不见，脑袋往你颈窝埋了埋。

　　”你好烦。”

　　“可是我好喜欢你。”

　　他睁开了蜜色的眸子，清澈的眼神仿佛没经受过世间的任何痛苦，仿佛本当是得到万千宠爱的模样。

　　心底灌过一阵柔和的暖风，手指忍不住抽出来，抚上他英俊的眉眼，像是在认真的描摹一幅画。

　　“我也是。”

　　他咧嘴笑了笑。

　　“我知道，而且我的喜欢比你还多一点点。”

　　


End file.
